Bijuu Sensor: Gaara, Meet The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: All Bijuu have the ability to sense others of their kind, and upon meeting other Jinchuuriki, and an instinctual response is activated. As such, shock dawns upon the onlookers as Sabaku no Gaara meets Uzumaki Naruto for the very first time. OOC Bijuu!


**-Start of Chuunin Exams Arc-**

_All Bijuu have the ability to sense others of their kind, and upon meeting other Jinchuuriki, and an instinctual response is activated. As such, shock dawns upon the onlookers as Sabaku no Gaara meets Uzumaki Naruto for the very first time._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Warning: A slightly gory scene from Gaara's thoughts.

* * *

**Bijuu Sensor****  
"Gaara, Meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"**

Gaara watched his two...siblings, distastefully. To think, they were so insecure that they were resorting to bullying a little child. Frankly, Gaara could care less about the ridiculous-looking scarf boy, and had opted to tune out the incessant blubbering of the blonde haired boy, and idly soaked himself in images of slaughtering his teammates (though Gaara, himself, thought of them more as...lackeys that could be sacrificed without a second thought) and feeding their blood to his Mother.

Even though the red haired Jinchuuriki was immersed in his own little world he was, by no means, not paying attention to the scene that was unfolding below him. Over time, Gaara had been able to shape his sand into special Jutsus that suited his tastes (most of which included the art of brutal, bloody killing) though his Father – who, at the time, Gaara had been on less..._hostile _terms with – had insisted that he develop some for Information Gathering missions.

One of these Jutsus had been his 'Third Eye,' which was a spectral reflection of his eye, which was made of near-invisible grains of sand. This allowed him to see anything he wanted to (as long as it was a respectable distance away) without moving an inch. While to be able to clearly analyse situations, he needed to actually project the technique, he had done it so many times, that it was almost like he _had _a third eye, constantly watching for danger, so that he, himself could entertain his mind (and his spirit...his _Mother_) with more pressing matters.

Such as the upcoming Chuunin Exams, which, he knew, would excite Mother very much. After all, the Kazekage had told him _all _about these exams, in extreme detail. It was odd, really, how _desperately _he seemed for Gaara to accept his words, but the slightly unstable boy hadn't really cared. His mind was already forming up images of him standing over a forest, a sand spike impaling his opponent (who, Gaara hoped, would be a worthy kill, as opposed to those pansies of assassins his Father seemed to frequently send) and the blurry image of Gaara, bathing in a sea of red, with his Mother beaming at him, proudly.

"_You have proved your existence, Gaara!" _She would say, and then he would feel the pure power that would radiate through his skin. Then, nobody would look down at him anymore, no-one would pity him, and he would be so strong, that everybody would be to afraid to do anything but scream as he ripped each and every person's wretched soul from their skin and let his sands feed upon their flesh, tearing and ripping their bodies into –

_Pa-thunk!_

Gaara's thoughts receded, and his eyes flashed upon, ready to murder whoever had _dared _interrupt him while he was thinking, Konoha shinobi be damned. He would throw the 'plan' right out of the window if there was even a hint that the result would not fit into his agenda, and he knew _nobody _would be able to muster the courage (much less bring up the strength to back it up) to be able to even look eye-to-eye with him.

Squashing his slightly boastful ranting, he looked down, only for his eyes to take on a cold, calculating look. Gaara knew his brother was strong, and though nowhere near his own power, he was far above the average Genin, or perhaps even Chuunin. But for Kankuro to lose his grip because of a measly pebble – the redhead scoffed at the cat-dressed boy for his obvious inefficiency – either Kankuro had gotten so bad, that it was embarrassing, or whoever the culprit was (Gaara, who hadn't been following the conversation until now, suspected it was the dark haired boy who seemed to carry an undisputable arrogance) he was no ordinary shinobi.

He smirked, slightly, and his teal eyes glimmered with hints of his inner bloodthirsty nature. Without a word, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. Maybe, just maybe, he had found the person that would prove his existence.

* * *

"Hey you, what is your name?" Sasuke yelled out, a mixture of curiosity and superiority tinting his tone. The black haired boy knew that the unnamed boy had to be powerful. For him to be able to mask his chakra so well that he, an _Uchiha_ (who had had is doujutsu, the famed Sharingan, activated during the fiasco – with the hopes of gaining some foreign shinobi's jutsus, of course) he _had _to be powerful.

Though Sasuke was positive that whoever this red head was, there was no way he would be able to beat _him_, he was itching for a fight. Ever since his pathetically dismal loss to the masked-nin (or "Haku" as Naruto had insisted on everyone calling him, in a not-so-rare display of absolute admiring and affection for the dead kunoichi) who had decimated him, whilst _still _holding back, he had been training vigorously, but he hadn't even gotten the tiniest opportunity to practice said skills, having been stuck on silly little D-ranked missions, which only served to infuriate him even more.

In fact, he had been considering offering Naruto a training session (well, it had been a choice between him or Sakura, and Sasuke had decided that he would take the Dobe over some annoying, sleazy fangirl, any day) if only to get an opportunity to copy his 'Kage Bushin' trick with his Sharingan. (Kakashi had, for some unknown reason, banned Naruto from using it unless he was engaged in some sort of combat. Of course, there had been more words, something about eating chakra, but Sakura had chosen that time to hang onto him like a puppy without his bone, only a lot uglier.)

But, perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with the whining of Naruto when he won (Itachi didn't get so powerful by sparring with hopelessly weak idiots like Naruto) that is, if this weird Suna boy seemed to be as powerful as his teammates made him seem (Sasuke would have loved it if, instead of clinging onto him like he was the only thing in the world – whether it be a love interest, or simply, Teme – the two bakas on his team would look at _him_ with that sort of fear, instead of being so ruthlessly competitive.)

The three Genin stopped, and the blonde girl looked back at him, blushing, and pointed to her chest. Sasuke suppressed an exaggerated groan (or growl, whichever way you want to look at it) realising the standard signs for a potential fangirl. At least this kunoichi was a bit more serious than Sakura, but nevertheless, she wasn't the one his mind was set on fighting. He looked at her, slightly disgusted that she would even _think _that he would want to know about _her, _"No, the red head over there."

Said 'red head' turned around, so that Sasuke could see his face fully. The boy in front of him had unnaturally pale skin, and blood red hair. Dark, black markings circled his almond-shaped eyes, and teal blue orbs fixed him with a withering look. Fighting the urge to, for some unexplainable reason, crawl under a rock and hide, he stood tall. The foreign shinobi's watched his face, carefully, and his face flickered with something that looked suspiciously like an impressed expression. Realising that the Suna-nin was analysing _him _to see whether _he _was worthy or not, Sasuke hid an angry scowl.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I...am also interested in your name," 'Gaara' said, his voice rigid, without a trace of emotion. Sasuke, fighting to keep the same facade (and not break out into a childish tirade) tilted his chin upwards, face impassive, and introduced himself as _Uchiha _Sasuke. When he realised that his words – especially the emphasising of the 'Uchiha' – had no effect on the boy, Sasuke felt rather foolish, but quickly discarded the thought. He couldn't afford to think like that. Not while Itachi was still alive and breathing.

That was when Naruto – the stupid idiot – had butted in, his voice loud and brash. As usual, he seemed heavily put off by the fact that he, Sasuke, was getting all the attention, and the Uchiha heir felt a pang of pity for him. He must have looked pretty pathetic, standing in that hideous neon orange jumpsuit, next to him, a great Uchiha, basking in all his glory. Sasuke sighed, and mentally prepared himself for a thoroughly disappoint Naruto, who would probably mope around the whole day after what could only be assumed to be a harsh, cold dismissal (for the exuberant blonde, at least.)

Gaara's bored eyes flickered over to where Naruto was glaring at him, and as the two made eye contact, Sasuke felt something sting his skin. His hand flew to his arm, only to realise that there was nothing there. The raven haired boy stared straight ahead (which happened to be right where Temari was, unfortunately for the latter)...for just a second there, he had felt some sort of weird chakra pass between the two, but that was impossible.

Sighing yet again, Sasuke strained his ears so that he could catch a bit of the conversation beside him. Whilst he was in no mood for another one Naruto's dramas, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch the Dobe get humiliated. As cruel as it may seem, Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused every time the loser would get passed up in favour of his teammate. It was good entertainment in the boring life of a Genin, at least.

"I do not –" As he turned to idly eye Naruto's soon-to-be disappointed expression, he _certainly _didn't expect what happened to, well, happen. In fact, if someone had described this scene a few hours prior, he would've even fallen out of his 'Hn-ing' charade, just to comment on the sheer absurdity of the idea. To think that this...Gaara, a boy that _Uchiha Sasuke _had recognised and accepted as a commendable, potential opponent, would actually called the dead last –

* * *

"Youko-sama," Gaara gasped, immediately bowing. His eyes, which a few moments, had been devoid of emotion, was now glazed over, and sparkled with excitement and respect, something that looked oddly disturbing on the red head's face."It is a pleasure to meet you! I am not worthy of your time!"

Silence consumed the clearing, and everyone (with the exception of Naruto and Gaara) looked at the two boys in shock. The 'Super-Secret' Konohamaru Ninja Corps were exchanged wide-eyed looks, and their eyes were radiating with childish enthusiasm (because, once again, their Boss had prevailed against the evil!) Sakura's eye was twitching with disbelief, and she was looking at Naruto, almost completely convinced that this was a prank, or Genjutsu of some sort. There was _no _way someone would call Naruto-baka...'sama.'

Temari and Kankuro were looking completely and utterly gobsmacked. Both of them took a step back, automatically fearing the worst. They shared scared glances, and eyed their surroundings, read to run at any second. There was _no _way Gaara would refer to a complete stranger as _superior _to him. He must've been possessed, to be acting this un-Gaara-ly! And there was only one thing that they knew could ever _hope _to posses Gaara...and if Shukaku acknowledge the blonde boy as _more _dangerous than him...

Sasuke, on the other hand, was watching this interacting with wide-eyed surprise. He was very much considering pinch himself, just to make sure that Itachi hadn't ambushed him with a distorted version of his Tsukiyomi (though he quickly discarded that idea, immediately spotting the lack-of-red-sky) and settled for gaping. He, frankly, could not even begin to process the fact that someone with a killer aura like Gaara could call _Naruto _Sama (not to mention the peculiar use of 'Youko.')

Naruto's eyes – which had been closed in an almost serene expression – flashed open, and Sasuke backed up against the tree, when he noticed the blonde's blood red eyes, and thick, whisker like marks. A dark air surrounded the 'Dobe,' who turned to look at Gaara with furious eyes. The...boy (Sasuke was _positive _that this was _not _Naruto) sneered at the bowing figure in front of him, "So, if it isn't the _Ichibi no Shukaku _(Temari and Kankuro trembled slightly, and both of them withdrew their weapons, hands shaking) who has come to _visit _me."

"May I ask, Shukaku, why you have _dared _intrude upon _my _territory," Fox-boy asked, his voice as cold as ice. Gaara looked up startled, and he shook his head, apologising furiously. His look of anxiousness mirrored his sibling's perfectly. The red-eyed boy pierced Gaara with a penetrating look, and flicked his finger, making Gaara gasp in pain. "_Shut _up, you pathetic raccoon. Do not forget who is the more powerful one here. Don't let your little superiority-complex delude you. I _am _the Kyuubi no Youko, and I am _nine _times more strong than _you _will ever be, Shu-_ka_-ku."

Nobody moved. Time seemed to stop for everyone, and the onlookers froze, the words 'I am the Kyuubi no Youko' repeating itself in their minds, almost in slow motion. The remnants of Team Seven and the Suna Team looked so fearful, that they could've pissed themselves. The Konohamaru Corps was watching the conversation, nervously, not understanding what was going on, but easily recognising that this was _not _their Boss.

"I am sorry, Kyuubi-sama," Gaara, or rather, Shukaku trembled, "but my container was merely following orders! If I had known that you resided here, then I would've ripped through every Suna Shinobi that would try to persuade me into intruding into your sanctuary! Please, Kyuubi-sama, spare me!"

"Fine," Kyuubi wrinkled his nose, as he spat the last words. "Make no mistakes; I am _not _doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I simply do not wish to get my claws (he flexed his razor sharp nails) dirty on a weakling like you. Do not forget your place, raccoon, and make sure that you do not cross paths with me again, because if you do, I will not hesitate to rip open your flesh and feed upon your corpse, bringing carnage to all of those in your company."

"Besides, I haven't been _out _in a while," Kyuubi licked his lips, sadistically. He leered, showing off to abnormally large canines, "Now, _scram_, before I decide to go..._blood-thirsty _on you."

Shukaku didn't have to be told twice, and he sprinted in the opposite direction, shaking with fear. His crazy demeanour seemed to have fled (just like he was, at the moment) upon eye-contact with the evil Kyuubi who, the sand spirit knew, was even more merciless that him. Streams of sand followed him (as well as Temari and Kankuro, who had taken his lead) as he high-tailed it out of Konoha.

By the time both the Jinchuuriki had retained control of their body, nobody who had witnessed the scene would even come two centimetres near them. They were both utterly and completely confused, but had shaken it off, and gone back to their normal routine, not even the slightest bothered about how different everyone was acting around them. For Gaara, it wasn't much of a difference, so he had ignored the blatant gap in his memory, and gone back to threatening everyone he met, despite the fact that his Mother was unusually subdued. For Naruto...well, he didn't notice. You know, being so dense and oblivious that it wasn't even human.

A lot changed because of this funny little 'Bijuu Sensor,' but I shan't tell you the details. That is another story for another day.

End

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, that was SO random and OOC! I don't know what could've possibly prompted me to write such a weird one-shot, but who knows. The randomness of plot bunny strikes again...I guess. Anyway, review! Good or bad critics are welcome!

DL x


End file.
